Warriors: A New Dawn
by pumpkin21
Summary: Disclaimed: This is Erin Hunters world, I just come to play :) The clans have been at peace for many moons, but when Cinderhearts litter is apprenticed a new prophecy is unveiled that reveals something's that should never be repeated are going to come back to haunt them all and three young cats will save the clans from certain doom.


My Warriors Fan fic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors it belongs to Erin Hunter, and I never will own it!**

This is 12 moons after the battle with the Dark Forest; I am only doing Thunder Clan Allegiances because I am kind of lazy, i may add in other allegiances as needed.

**Thunder Clan Allegiances:**

_Leader_: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Deputy_: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she –cat with green eyes

_Medicine cat_: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice: Dewpaw- Dark gray tom with white hind paws and green eyes

_Warriors _(toms and she cats without kits)

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Amberpaw- tortoiseshell she cat with bright blue eyes and one white paw

Cloudtail-long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she cat with ginger patches

Millie-Striped gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Berrynose-cream colored tom

Apprentice- Darkpaw- beautiful golden brown she cat with a black tail and deep brown eyes

Hazletail-small gray and white she cat

Apprentice-Mosspaw, she cat with long gray fur and blue eyes

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Russetpaw, light brown tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she cat

Apprentice-Snowpaw, pure white tom with blue eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she cat

Briarlight-dark brown she cat

Toadstep-black and white tom

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver and white tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Molewhisker-brown and cream tom

Cherrywind-ginger she cat

Seedflower- very pale ginger she cat

Lilygaze- dark tabby she cat with white patches

_Queens_

Whitewing- white she cat with green eyes, mother of Mousekit-light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes, Longkit-tall black and white amber eyed male, and Spottedkit-beautiful white tabby with light brown stripes and greenish blue eyes, she cat

Cinderheart-gray tabby she cat, mother of Firekit-reddish brown green eyed tom, Hollykit gray she cat with black paws and blue eyes, and Silverkit-silver black striped male with green eyes

Dovewing-pale gray she cat with blue eyes, mother of Fernkit-black she cat with blue eyes, Featherkit-dark brown she cat with lighter stripes and yellow eyes, Stormkit-yellowish gold tom with jagged black stripes and dark blue eyes, and Tinykit-small white she cat with amber eyes.

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she cat, mother of Honeykit- golden tabby she cat with blue eyes, and Bluekit- gray tabby tom with four white paws and yellow eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell expecting Berrynoses kits

_Elders:_

Graystripe-long haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she cat with green eyes

It had been 12 moons since the horrible battle with the dark forest. Millie had had one last litter of kits, Mosskit, Russetkit, and Darkit, all three were now apprentices. Many other she cats had gone to the nursery to have kits of their own, and many others talked about it, perhaps when the nursery was less crowded. Molepaw and Cherrypaw were warriors now; Bramblestar had decided that the bravery they had displayed in the last battle made them worthy. The clans were completely at peace, the borders were rarely checked on and they lived in harmony for the first time since the Great Journey. It was a time of peace, for kits to be born and camps to be restored. And all was quiet, the warriors welcomed the reprieve, for they had no idea how long it would last.

Jayfeather looked at the assembly of star clan in horror

"You can't mean it!" he hissed, lashing his tail in outrage

" Your brothers kits will have an important role to play, they are old enough to be apprenticed and the weight of your world shall be on their shoulders" Bluestar mewed calmly.

" Can we not have peace" Jayfeather implored

" Ah for 12 long moons you have been sleeping, now it is time to wake up" Bluestar murmered, and disapeared.

Jayfeather woke in his nest, blind again with his bedding crushed in his claws and scattered throughout the den. His apprentice, Dewpaw slept obliviously in his nest, snoring softly.

Jayfeather stood up and shook his pelt free of moss, he padded out into the clearing and walked to the nursery. Cinderhearts kit were sleeping in a pile next to her flank, he could hear the four queens and their litters breathing peacefully. Jayfeather shook his head and exited the den, what these kits had to do with the future of the clan he had no idea, but he knew whether he liked it or not he was going to find out.

Cinderheart was awakened by her young kits tumbling over each other in her nest. She let out a purr as Hollykit bowled over her brother Silverkit.

"Play nicely my loves, you don't want to wake up Blossomfall and Poppyfrost" Cinderheart purred

Dovewing mrowed with laughter her kits were three moons old and Blossomfalls were only one moon old, Whitewing, Dovewing's mother was still sleeping her litter was also six moons old, and play fighting outside the den.

Cinderheart and Whitewing both knew Bramblestar was planning the apprenticeship ceremony today.

"Blossomfall might just take a nip out of your tail, they need their rest" Dovewing scolded gently.

Firekit stuck his head up out of the nest, complaining that he wanted to go outside and play, then Hollykit, Silverkit, Fernkit, Featherkit, Stormkit, and Tinykit decided that they all needed to go outside to.

"Okay you can go, but make sure you do not bother anybody, I don't want to hear that Dustpelt had to chase you out of his fur again" Dovewing said sternly

"We promise" The pack of kits chorused as they raced out into the new leaf sun. Dovewing watched the kits fondly, Birchfall, Lionblaze, Thornclaw, and Bumblestripe visited the nursery quite often to exclaim over the future warriors.

Whitewing woke up and stretched, her claw scratching furrows in the ground.

" I feel sorry for the six cats that our kits are going to be apprenticed to." Whitewing meowed with a yawn.

" Yes they are quite the troublemakers already, I don't even want to know the trouble they could get into as apprentices." Cinderheart mrowed with a laugh

If only she knew what her kits would have to deal with someday, Cinderheart never would have made that joke.


End file.
